Life of the Akatsuki bunch!
by Sasori-no-Danna chibi
Summary: I suck at Summarys; But this is a story of the Akatsuki growing up from their young childhood all the way to adulthood! Pairings: SasoOC, ItaOC, KakuHida, PainKonan and more! Warnings: lightYaoi. Language/Hidan and lots of funny moments! enjoy!


Hayyyyy Everyone this is my first Fanfiction like EVA so Im saying sorry in advance if its not any good. I do not own naruto nor do I own any of the charaters in this story except for Kai, I own her ^ ^ I hope you enjoy and reviews are more than welcome!

Chapter 1

It was a typical summer day in the village in the leaves; Konoha, as a warm breeze blew its way through out the village and into a small building's back yard, were our story begins.

A crimson redhead kicked his legs in and out, trying to get higher and higher on his swing. Besides him swung another boy with copper skin and dark brown hair, who was also trying to get higher on the swing. They were both trying to see who would land the most farther away from the swing set if the jumped off from a certain height. As they both began their countdown, both boys pushed off the ground and flung themselves from the swings into the air. The redhead landed a few inches ahead of the older boy. He stood smiling as he brushed himself off. "Beat that, Kakuzu." He smirked. "Shut up Sasori" The other grumbled in response, also brushing himself off. "Ha-ha. Funny." The redhead bit back sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He followed Kakuzu into the Little Akatsuki Day care. The redhead was eight years old while his friend was nine and they had been attending the daycare centre since they were both very little; they knew the place like the back of their hands. Konan, Nagoto and Pain, the trio that ran the place, Konan and Pain were more like parents than their caretakers and Nagoto was more like there crazy uncle. Kakuzu had only a father and Sasori a grandmother to care for them. They would stay from after school to eight thirty at night when Sasori's grandmother comes to collect them.

Today, however, was supposed to be a special day for the kids at Little Akatsuki. Some new kids were moving into town and would be attending their day care. Little Akatsuki was the day care centre that would took on a lot of kids with talents that would often get them in lots of trouble at other day care centres. The redhead and Kakuzu were soon waved over by another boy with blue, skin. His hair was spiky, dark blue, and stood up at an angle and showed his face which was also quite intriguing with small, beady, pale eyes. He smiled revealing a row of sharp, shark-like teeth. "Hey, Kisame, do you see the newbies?" Kakuzu asked, pulling down the sleeve that had rode up along the way. He had just got the other day, which was once again a waste of his fathers money.

Kisame was not the only one with an odd appearance. Kakuzu wore long clothes to hide all of his numerous cuts and scars that were all sadly and carelessly sewn shut. Whenever Konan or Pain asked about them to Kakuzu would always just say that he was just clumsy or that it was an accident. He told everyone this and they eventually stopped questioning him. That tended to save him from getting another the next day. Sasori also had some injuries, but they were old and permanent from an accident that killed his parents and left him painless in quite a few areas. Konan and Pain soon joined them by the main entrance, peering out the door for the arrival of their latest 'bundles of joy.' They didn't have long to wait as a little blonde boy, with long hair that reached down his back and black haired girl , with her hair in a messy bun that was led from a limousine onto the porch. The day care run by Pain, Nagoto and Konan was their very own two-story house with three bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom on each floor, basement included. Their backyard would be any kid's dream with the in-ground pool, swing set, seesaw, slide, sandbox, and much more. However it was still pretty simple and therefore a shock to the three kids that a limousine would drop off one of their new victims-er... friends.

"Good afternoon; this wouldn't happen to be Deidara and Kai, would it?" Konan cooed when the two children and its driver arrived. "Yes this is Deidara and Kai Matzui….umm please excuse Miss Kai's clothes their house hasn't been finished unpacking so most of their clothes are still packed at the moment " The driver said, referring to Kai's small black, short sleeve shirt, with black and red stripped elbow length gloves and red skirt and black converses. "That's quite alright. I'm sure these three will be nice." She smiled sweetly while Pain turned to the three with a warning glare.

"Then I will be back to collect them at nine." He tipped his hat then left without another word. "Sasori, why don't you show Deidara and Kai around?" Konan asked, motioning towards the redhead. Sasori nodded, smirking when he had turned away. Kakuzu and Kisame snickered in silence, watching them head out back. Sasori showed the twins the 'clubhouse' and then followed inside. "Hey girly, you look pretty cute and so is your sister." He slid over to her side. "Um... thanks?" Kai blinked her baby blue eyes but then frowned, "I'm sorry to say but thats my brother" "What?" Sasori's jaw dropped and he reached for his skirt. "Hey, un! Don't do that!" Deidara slapped the hand away from his sisters and used the other to hold his sisters shoulder . "I was just being nice to your cute sister, anyway why are you so protective of her?." Sasori scoffed, grabbing the wrist of the offending hand. "B-because I have to, un! Now release me before hurt you." He snarled, tugging his hand free before shoving past the other.

Sasori scowled at not having been able to control the child. He stuck up his nose and followed Deidara and Kai back to the house. He noticed another car in the driveway which meant a new kid had arrived. He hurried past the cross dresser, eager to meet the newcomer. The new kid was pretty pale and thin with white, somewhat silver, hair that went to his chin. It was un-styled but also neat. As he got closer he was able to see his eyes were pink and he snorted. This drew attention from Konan and the boy. Nobody expected the child to stick up his hand, giving Sasori the finger. His guardian seemed to notice this and jumped, grabbing the finger and forcing it back down.

"Hidan! How many times do I have to tell you; 'That isn't nice!'" She cried in exasperation. "But that stinky jackass does it all the time!" Hidan whined back. "... It's okay... Miss, we'll try and get him to break that habit." Konan smiled her sweet smile. "I'd be happy to break something, that's for sure." Kakuzu whispered darkly so only Kisame and Sasori could hear. Kai had already went to greet the new boy that looked younger than Sasori. "Hiya, my name's Kai Matzui." The blue eyed girl; held out her hand shyly. "Tch. Whatever." Hidan crossed his arms and stuck up his nose. "Hidan, play nice." The girl, Sara, sighed. "Well, I'll try to pick him up as early as I can. Hopefully by eight thirty."

Konan stared at her curiously. She looked too young to have a child, younger than herself and Konan was twenty-four. However she showed respect and did not pry, instead motioning for Kakuzu to show Hidan around once the woman had left. He rolled his odd-colored eyes but obeyed, marching off to the backyard Kai also followed. Hidan soon trailed after when Pain nudged him. Kakuzu stopped him at the pool and turned to face him. "Listen up, punk. My name's Kakuzu and if you want to survive I advise you leave me alone unless instructed to do otherwise! Got that…That also applies to you Kai!" "Yes!" Kai answred quickly "Who the hell do you think you are, anyways?" Hidan scoffed, glaring at the older boy.

"I believe I am who I told you I am." Kakuzu growled, temper already beginning to show. "Ooo. Someone's touchy." Hidan smirked. Kakuzu clenched his fist but before he could lash out, Sasori arrived. Deidara was somewhere close behind, an eyebrow raised in Kakuzu's direction. Sasori approached Kakuzu and gave his shoulder a squeeze, shaking his head slightly. Kakuzu took a deep breath and slowly unclenched his fist. He shot one last glare in Hidan's direction before storming back inside. Hidan stayed behind with Sasori, Kai and Deidara.

"What's that kid's problem?" Hidan asked the redhead. "It's nothing, go ahead and play on the equipment. You though, Deidara and Kai, have to follow me." he answered, smirking as he dragged the blonde off. "Hey, UN, stop pulling! It hurts." Hidan listened to Deidara's protests until they died away as he was pulled back inside. "Seya later then?" Kai smiled and walked back inside to save her poor brother.

Hidan showed no expression as he followed them in. He spotted Kakuzu in a corner, facing the wall. His shoulders moved in a way that showed he was doing something. He looked over to where the kitchen was, directly across from the main door, and found Konan chopping up a carrot. He brightened up at this then hurried to her side, tugging on her pant leg.

"Whatchya cookin', lady?" He pointed at the boiling pot of water. "Please, call me Konan. I am making stew." "Can I help?" He asked. "Um... I suppose you could set the table." She didn't want him to hurt himself in her kitchen. He was far too young to cook. "... Okay, I guess. But y'know, I can cook some damn good soup!" He exclaimed, marching off to the nearby dining room. Kisame came up from the basement's playroom where Sasori was busy bossing the rich twins around moments later. He snickered when he saw Hidan setting the table. There were no more new kids coming for now and tomorrow the new school year would start. He decided to go outside with Kakuzu so they could play for the remainder of time before dinner. He tapped his friend on the shoulder and jerked his head to the back door.

"Let's go play outside, Kakuzu." He grinned lopsidedly, showing off the sharp chompers once again. "Don't want to, can't you see I'm counting? Besides, the new kid's out there." Kakuzu pocketed his fake money; he had no real money on him for his father would be quick to steal it. He had learned his lesson the hard way. "He's actually setting the table. As for the counting... give it a rest and be a kid for a change." He saw Kakuzu brighten up then added, "And I didn't mean I would give you change for it." "Can't we just go downstairs?" Kakuzu gave a slight, hardly noticeable pout. "I just got back up here but okay... not like Konan would let me go swimming so close to dinner anyways."

Hidan helped Konan dish out the beef stew while Pain went downstairs to fetch the other kids for dinner. He reached the bottom of the stairs only to find Deidara backed against the wall by Sasori and Kakuzu while Kisame and Kai was picking up various play things. A majority of those were costumes and puppets. He waved at Pain as though their newest kid wasn't being threatened. "Sasori, Kakuzu, how many times have I told you to be nice to the others?" He groaned.

"Once because Kisame is the only kid that came after us until this brat." Sasori replied smartly. "But what about the new girl then why aren't you harassing her?" Nagoto said behind Pain. Sasori smiled "Because she's a girl and I don't hit girls, especially pretty ones" Sasori hoped that Kai heard him say that, but she was too busy talking to Kisame about the puppets. "Well, step away from him and let's go eat. Konan made stew." The children groaned which save Deidara whom hadn't been subjected to Konan's pitiful attempt at cooking. "It's better than starving." Pain leered, pointing to the stairs.

He watched the two boys trump up the stairs and Deidara scurry after them. He looked over at Kisame and his sister whom was still putting things away. Once he put the last toy away he retreated after them, giving a slight bow in Pain's direction. He was the politest kid in the bunch when he wanted to be; something he was grateful for, Kai smiled at her brother and took his hand as they ran up to the kitchen.

The kitchen table they had was big enough to seat a party of ten. A lot of the seats required some form of booster seat though when it came to the children. Sasori was the shortest of the bunch and required two phone books while the other two used one. He frowned when his gray eyes fell upon Hidan and Deidara. They were sitting on their knees. He would need to find some more phone books for the eight year-olds. He took his seat across from Konan. Hidan was sitting next to Deidara and across from Kakuzu whom was sitting with Sasori facing Deidara and Kisame at Sasori's side who was facing Kai.

Hidan looked down at his food and stuck a thumb in his mouth. Kakuzu watched in mild curiosity and then confusion when Hidan withdrew the slightly bloody finger and his lips moved in wordless, foreign prayer before he dug in. Kakuzu scoffed; he was sitting across from a weirdo – just what he needed. Konan kept her eyes trained on Pain while he looked at the new kids to see their reaction to his wife's cooking. Deidara looked disgusted but had the manners to finish it all while Hidan scarfed it down, trying to ignore the taste or lack thereof. Kisame ate as he usually did, not really caring while Sasori only took his usual two spoonfuls before excusing himself from the table, Kai was trying her hardest to be polite and ate as much as she could trying to keep a straight face. Kakuzu ate it with an indifferent expression; after all, the food costs valuable money and... he had eaten far worse.

Soon the table was abandoned save Hidan, Konan, and Pain. They decided not to question why he took the liberty of clearing the table and was about to do the dishes when Konan stopped him. She told him to go play and he gave a hesitant nod before joining the others in the yard. He looked around to find Sasori and Kai in the sandbox with a clearly reluctant Deidara and Kakuzu sitting on top of the clubhouse. He spotted Kisame by him self with his feet in the pool and decided to join. "Hey Fish-sticks, why so blue?" He snickered, plopping down nearby. "..." He answered with a glare and Hidan merely shrugged it off. "Why you by yourself?" He poked the nine year old. "Why not?" Kisame replied. "Isn't the big guy your bud?" He pointed at Kakuzu. "He's not my enemy." Kisame shrugged. "The redhead then?" He looked over to see Kai sitting besides him. "Hey Kai." Kisame suddenly grinned, "So did Sasori hit on ya?" "Yes it was embarrassing Shaka." She huffed in obvious offense. "Really? Damn..." Hidan shook his head with a light laugh. "What's so funny, Shaka, don't make fun of me!" Kai hopped to her feet to jab a finger in Hidan's face. "You don't sound like one with all those, Shaka's while your demented brother with all his un's." Hidan scoffed, snapping playfully at the finger. "I can't help it, un!, and nether can my lil sis" Deidara fumed. "Heh, you two are funny. Let's be friends." Hidan offered his hand with a smirk.

"... Tch, whatever, un." Deidara repeated Hidan's earlier refusal and stuck up his nose with a smug look on his face. Kisame burst out laughing and Hidan soon joined. Unfortunately, Kisame fell into the pool due to all the laughs. This earned even more laughter from all the other kids . And Kakuzu whom only forced a smile. He slid off the roof to the clubhouse and joined his friend on the ground. Pain's call alerted them to come back in once Kisame had dragged himself from the pool.

It was eight at night when a car pulled into the driveway. Sasori exchanged a look with Kisame; it wasn't his mother's car. Konan answered the door to reveal a tall man with black hair and green eyes. They locked onto Kakuzu and the latter kept his own green eyes trained to the floor as he made his way over. He waved a brief good-bye then followed his father back to the car. "That's a first." Sasori mumbled. "How so? He got picked up just like the rest of us will be." Deidara exchanged a look with Hidan.

"Usually Sasori's granny has to drop him off at his place. Kakuzu's pop never picks him up except maybe once or twice." Kisame explained as another car pulled up. It was his ride. "Well, I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow, Sasori." "See ya later, Fish-sticks!" Hidan cackled until Sasori whacked him on the head then added, "Jackass." "Bye Kisame!" Kai and Deidara called out.

Around eight thirty, another car brought forth Sasori's grandmother. Sasori smirked his goodbye and met her at the door. Deidara stuck his tongue out, and Kai smiled, which caused Sasori to blush and then followed behind when they saw their transportation pull up behind. Hidan rolled his eyes when two of his new friends got into the limousine. He had befriended a rich twin brats.

An hour passed and there was no sign of Sara. He yawned, looking around. Pain had sent Konan up to bed and stayed to watch him. Finally a car pulled up but a man stepped out. Hidan growled his goodbye to Pain before running to the car. The 'jackass' had picked him up. To make it worse, school would be starting tomorrow.

YAY that was my first chapter I hoped you really enjoyed it, chapter 2 will be up soon!


End file.
